Sweet Dreams
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: A small oneshot between a pokemon trainer and blonde psychic. I Own Nothing but this story! Enjoy! Leave reviews if any!


**Ok so this story is based from the Subspace Emissary, from around after Lucas and Pokemon Trainer Red had finally destroyed the Galleom on their mission to recapture red's pokemon. I like to call this a fluffy oneshot between the two, most likely because I can see them as father and son, but more of a strong bond nonetheless. I OWN NOTHING! Leave reviews if any and enjoy.**

* * *

Galleom malfunctioned in the midst of its battle against Red and Lucas. It looked as if it was about to explode into a million pieces... if it not for it's change of plans. It ended taking hold of both Lucas and Red inside it's tight grip. The two swept off their feet, neither could break free from the grasp. The gigantic robotic enemy ended up making a last resort by using its built in jet packs and flying high from inside the architecture they were all in.

Lucas could feel the sunlight coming through form the top, but worried more for his friend. He looked to his side, right next to him Red was knocked out most likely due to the sudden pain from the grip and sudden lift to the sky. "Red! Red wake up please!" begged Lucas tugging at his friends shoulder to get him moving. Nothing worked. They finally flew out of the architect and Lucas took in the air that surrounded them. He thought one more attempt of his own. "PK Thunder!" the blonde psychic yelled causing a ball form of electricity to come flying from out of nowhere aiming it at Galleom's arm, successfully tearing away the metal causing them to fall.

The hands grip released on them both, falling at a fast pace. Galleom finally erupted with it's power of hidden subspace, causing most of the atmosphere to come into it. Lucas looking down at the ground, carefully taking Red's body into his arms. He embraces him waiting for the big climax to take place. Once near the ground they were saved by an unknown ally in the dust. Lucas opened his eyes with caution, to see the ground moving beneath him as if he was flying. He could feel small gusts from behind him, and he could see Meta Knight holding onto them both with a firm grip.

Meta Knight flew as fast and far away from the oncoming subspace hole that was soon increasing in size. He placed them both down on the ground with the other allies. Lucas could feel exhaustion, and looked up to see his friend up and about. He smiles and walks towards Red, looking up to him brightly. They exchange and shake hands. Red felt really proud of Lucas for taking things into his own hands to save them both.

The blonde psychic laughs a little before releasing the others hand. With nothing much to do now but move forward that's what the allies ended up doing. They walked through the desert, filled with so much rocky terrain, the heat eminent upon all of them. Most of them did not feel any hot, but it would become a big bother for now but...

Lucas was walking next to Red, simply enjoying their small victory. "Thanks Lucas." said Red almost out of nowhere surprising the blonde from the heat. He blushed a slight pink at his remark and said "you're welcome." he said. They heard what seemed like rumbling coming from the distance. Almost all of them prepared themselves for any upcoming danger. But from the looks of it Meta Knight flew back from the distance, pointing forward for everyone to motion.

They all could see a storm, but a regular thunderstorm nothing related to the subspace explosion. Nonetheless they had to weather out and keep going to rescue the others. One storm wasn't going to stop one small group obviously. If they could handle huge beings attacking them from out of nowhere then they could take this on.

The winds began to build up around all of them, the cold front already making its way. The dark clouds begin from scattered to all of them pushed together into one, that reached as high as a sky scraper. Once the sun was blocked from view for the smashers, small water droplets spattered all across the land. Lucas could hear the rumbling from the sky reach the ground, signaling thunder is close by along with lightning. He shudders a little unsure of whether to go back or get someone to keep him comfort. Back then when there was a storm in Tazmily Lucas would always snuggle with Claus to feel reassured and safe. They would always hide under a blanket, or stay in bed under the covers. Claus would kiss Lucas' forehead and hold him tightly not ever wanting to let his twin go for anything.

Red noticed his distraught face, smiled and took hold of his hand. Lucas snapped back to reality and noticed his hand with Red's. He smiled back at him and both walked the same pace they were before. The rain had started to come down into small bursts, to light blankets. The cold wind blew hard at all of them, yet they stayed firmly to keep walking.

A sudden boom and rumble of thunder echoed through the desert and the brawlers ears. Lucas was careful not to let rain fall into his eyes, until a sudden flash of lightning crackled it's way all throughout the sky. He let out a small yelp and held onto Red's hand tightly. Red was careful not to let his hat fly away in the wind, and tightly squeezed Lucas' hand.

The storm had begun to really started to commence hard around them. The wind making many howling noises all around them, the rain coming down as sheets of sheets of water, splashing everything and everyone within sight. The cold wind made it harder for them to move, along with the rain, and the ground was starting to get mushy with mud. They all walked on rocks, cautiously maneuvering so not to get hurt.

Lucas felt like he was shaking a whole lot. He felt faint, and loss of energy. The storm lasted for about two hours, the skies clearing up above them, showing the glints of stars. Once they were far away from the storm, they could see the sunset. Red smiled knowing they were out of the storm, but drew his attention back to Lucas. Lucas looked about ready to drop any moment, and did so collapsing onto his knees.

He breathed heavily, and held himself as if to keep warm. Red knelt down to his level and touched the back of his hand to Lucas' forehead. He was burning up. Lucas smiled weakly at him, not knowing what to do. Red took it upon him to pick up Lucas from under his arms and carry him from there. With the evening setting in, everyone needed to rest if they wanted to do any action of sorts in the morning. Meta Knight noticed there to be a small cave in one of the rocky places and decided that they should stay there for the night.

He took into attention Lucas' sickness, getting what seemed to be medication from his person, handy yet odd. Lucas took the red liquid to his dismay and went from Meta Knight onto the ground. They made a small fire to stay warm, mainly from Charizard's tail. Red took notice of Lucas shuddering from his fever, and once again took Lucas into his arms. He ended up wrapping Lucas in his jacket and held him tightly. He picked him up and laid down with Charizard. Charizard wrapped a wing around the both of them, Lucas laying on Red's stomach, while he put a hand patting Lucas' hair. He brought Lucas closer, and gave him a small kiss to the forehead. "Goodnight Lucas. Sweet dreams." he said knowing he would be fine in the morning. Lucas smiled in his sleep and nuzzled his head further into Red's stomach.


End file.
